


The Veil

by Thebookqueen



Category: Avatar (2009), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebookqueen/pseuds/Thebookqueen
Summary: Luna and Harry falls in the veil in book 5 order of the phoenix, however end up in a different world.





	The Veil

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly a posted draft might not go anywhere.

**Extract from J.K.ROWLING order of phoenix -**

 

**Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light; He was laughing at her. "come on you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.**

**The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.**

**The laughter had not quite died from his face, but hi eyes widened in shock.**

**Harry released Neville, through he was unware of doing. It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.**

**Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his Godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through  the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the** **veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place.**

**"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"**

HARRY POV

The world stopped for a moment it was if as thought I couldn't feel anything or do anything, my restless mind was stilled for that moment even my lungs refused to work, pure agony rushed my very bones. NO!.Suddenly everything came back to life NO I thought no more not knowing what to do at that certain second I yelled praying to whatever God/Spirit/Protector could hear me "SIRIUS" I couldn't give up I am Harry Potter "SIRIUS" the only, known father figure was leaving me behind just like my dead parents, but this time I would fallow, this time I wouldn't be left behind.

Pure adrenaline filled as I willed my legs to that archway, I could hear screams and shouts for my name. I hoped that Hermione and Ron would one day forgive me, my best friend my life force in this cruel world but for once I did  what I truly wanted and right now I wanted to follow Sirius.

END OF HARRY POV

Sirius fell, Bellatrix laughter could be heard echoing through the whole cavernous room, shock seemed to ripple through the whole room, and the hearth breaking screams of agony, that shattered bones flew from Harrys mouth no one could do anything, poor Neville didn't even feel the pain of tumbling on the ground as harry let go of him, if one entered the room, they would think that there in a wax display with the only moving figures being a monstrous widow a screaming banshee and a tumbling circus ball.

Then Harry started to run as if a light switch had been turned on, the wax display existed no more everyone screaming as they saw the suicide in Harrys actions, "he's going after him" yelled Ron ," Harry NO!" pleaded Hermione , nobody seemed fast enough to catch up, no even dazzled Remus with his werewolf speed seemed to catch up.

All but a strip of white hair could be seen closing up to him up. Luna.however just as quick as they saw her, just as quick she was lost, they all came into a halt realising that they couldn't see the white bright hair and the dark haired fellow male known as harry potter as yet more loss washed over them, they were gone.

Not even the monstrous widows laughter could be heard, as that would be the very last time they both would be seen.

 

As Harry jumped into the veil, a delicate hand with a strong grip latched onto him, he didn't even have time to identify whose this hand belongs to, as he took himself and mystery person with him through the veil.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do comment however, for any spotted mistakes or plot ideas.


End file.
